bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ririn
Ririn (りりん, Ririn, Lirin in the English Dub) is a Modified Soul, created by Kisuke Urahara to serve as a Bount detector. Appearance Ririn, while in her gigai form, is a small girl with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wears a pink, fur-trimmed coat, a black bird-shaped cape, and red boots. When she was testing Ichigo and his friends, she was often seen with a pink clock with a golden heart handle. While not in her gigai, she inhabits an anthropomorphic bird plushie with a blue hooded coat and red bow tie. Personality She acts as the leader of the trio (herself, Noba, and Kurōdo), and has a fondness for games. She is partnered with Ichigo Kurosaki. At first she disliked Ichigo due to their conflicting personalities, but now she has grown to be very fond of him, even becoming jealous of Rukia Kuchiki's close relationship with Ichigo. She can be petty and arrogant at times, but she shows real concern for her friends. She has stepped into harm's way more than a few times to help save Ichigo, Rukia, Kon, and others. She often looks down on Kon as inferior, which causes frequent arguments between the two. Synopsis Bount arc Ririn instructs Kurōdo to disguise himself and retrieve Orihime Inoue. She then tests Ichigo Kurosaki and the rest of his friends by giving them a location and time limit to get there. Once that was over, Kurōdo uses Orihime's appearance to capture Yasutora Sado. Ririn uses Noba's ability to create a maze, which Uryū Ishida finds a way out of. Keeping her word, she returns Chad and Orihime, only now Kurōdo is posing as one of them. During their test to locate the imposter, Ichigo chooses Chad because he was startled by Yoruichi Shihōin and Soifon running up a wall. During their last test, Ichigo realizes his Bankai isn't working and looses the game. Ririn then proves to be in league with Kisuke Urahara, and that she and her friends are Mod Souls. After explaining to Ichigo and his friends about the Bounts, Urahara decides to assign each Mod Soul to Ichigo and his friends. Ririn gets assigned to Ichigo, which initially upsets her, since she doesn't like him at first. She also meets Kon at Ichigo's house shortly after (accidentally) acquiring a stuffed bird plushie body (beating him up because she wasn't satisfied with the body she ended up with). She later joins Ichigo and his friends in assaulting Jin Kariya's manor, but she, Kurōdo, and Noba are beaten by Maki Ichinose. After the Bitto are released, Ichigo goes hunting for the Bounts along with Ririn and end up fighting Gō Koga and his doll, Dalk. Wanting to save his friend, Keigo Asano, Ichigo tries hard to fight Dalk (Ririn even assisted him a little bit), but he is eventually cornered and is ultimately separated from him (though, Hollow Ichigo briefly takes control of Ichigo's body, and later, Izuru Kira arrives to assist Ichigo, thus forcing Koga to retreat). Later, Ririn arrives at Urahara Shop (with Kon) to get help for Ichigo, but finds out that he already arrived beforehand and that he is fine. The next day, Ririn joins Ichigo and his friends when they decide to assault the Bounts' hideout. However, Ugaki's Doll takes them all by surprise, and she, along with the rest of the Mod Souls, is forced to stay behind with Chad, Orihime, Rukia, and Rangiku. When Uryū Ishida stabilizes the Bounts' Senkaimon, she joins Ichigo and his friends when they head into Soul Society to fight the Bounts. Due to a fit of jealousy towards Rukia, Ririn flies off on her own to look for the Bounts, but she ends up finding Rukia after she gets into a fight with Yoshi. She tries to assist Rukia to fight off Yoshi, but Yoshi is able to defeat Rukia anyway, and Ririn sustains some injuries as well. They are both saved by the timely arrival of Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's adoptive older brother. Arrancar arc Early on, Ichigo goes out to dispatch a Hollow, which he lets Kon inhabit his body. However, Grand Fisher - now evolved into an Arrancar - returns to Karakura Town, seeking revenge on Ichigo. Grand Fisher finds Kon and mistakes him for Ichigo (since he is in Ichigo's body) and he chases him throughout the town, but Ririn, Kurōdo, and Noba save Kon and try to fight off Grand Fisher, but he manages to expose Kurōdo and Ririn's illusion and manages to catch up to Kon again. However before Kon could be killed (or Ichigo's body could be destroyed), Isshin Kurosaki arrives, donned in Shinigami robes. Ririn, Kurōdo, and Noba watch him as he kills Grand Fisher. Later, Kisuke Urahara arrives and reveals that he knew that Isshin was also a Shinigami. Urahara requests to all four Mod Souls to keep Isshin's Shinigami status a secret from Ichigo and his friends. They also discuss Aizen's plans and reveal their knowledge about the Vizards. Later, a trio of Arrancar invade Karakura Town, determined to find Urahara and make him explain to them how the Hōgyoku works. Patros the leader of the trio, arrives at Urahara Shop, hoping to find Urahara, but instead has to fight Renji Abarai. Ririn, Kurōdo, and Noba decide to fight as well, but even with their help, Renji seems unable to beat them. However, Ririn manages to figure out Patros' strategy; he needs to sheathe his sword (or, in his released state, withdraw his appendage) in order to gather energy for another attack. She decides to confront Patros on her own and sets up many illusion copies of herself, Kurōdo, and Noba. At this point, Patros is already fully aware of Ririn's illusion powers and fires an attack to incapacitate Ririn, but this turns out to be her plan. Noba uses his powers to warp Kurōdo to a point where he is able to stop Patros from withdrawing his appendage, so he would no longer be able to attack. This provided enough of a distraction for Renji to emerge and finish Patros off with a Hikōtsu Taihō. Urahara, Chad, and Tessai finally return after the battle has ended, and Urahara reveals that the Hōgyoku Patros obtained was a fake. He further speculates that Aizen decided to use these rebels as a distraction for some unknown purpose (which was really so Ulquiorra Cifer could reanalyze the site where he and Yammy Rialgo first encountered Orihime Inoue, since Aizen gained an interest in her powers). Later, during the aftermath of Ulquiorra's invasion of Karakura Town, she - along with her fellow Mod Souls, Jinta Hanakari, Ururu Tsumugiya, Tessai Tsukabishi, and Kisuke Urahara - sees off Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, and Uryū Ishida when they head into Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime. Powers & Abilities Illusions: Ririn was designed with the unique ability to make illusions. She can change the appearance of an environment, which she uses to confuse opponents, then either Kurodo, Noba, or herself will charge in to attack. Bount Detection: Like Kurōdo and Noba, Ririn was a Mod Soul designed to detect Bount reishi, thereby she can locate a Bount or its doll. Keen Intellect: Ririn is also clever and intelligent, as she was able to combine her powers with Noba's to produce a complex labyrinth that only Uryu was able to figure out after a while. Her love for games only fueled her imagination, making her quite the clever trickster. Enhanced Speed Appearances in Other Media In Bleach: Dark Souls, Ririn inhabits her plushy body and uses her teammates, Noba and Kurodo, in her specials. It should be noted that their names are misprinted. She is one of the few non-movie anime-only chacters to appear in a video game. Navigation de:Ririn es:Ririn Category:Characters Category:Modified Soul Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Female